The ShAmy fort experience
by Creep-Moon
Summary: Sheldon and Amy were having so much fun in their fort that he asks her to stay and have their first sleepover, but what happened after the talking ended? Here Sheldon is a little OOC


_**AN: This is a short one so don't kill me. Sheldon and Amy sleep together for the very first time, and Sheldon was the one who suggested that. By the way Sheldon makes a reference about what happened here between him Amy (In my first story, but is not mandatory to read it, although if you do I'd appreciate that), this story is placed right after "The fortification implementation(8x20)"**_

* * *

The idea of him having fun with Amy in their date night never crossed Sheldon's head, it is not that he never enjoyed their date nights, he secretly love them, nothing can top the fact of having an equally person to talk about almost everything without getting judged but getting adored instead, every time he talked to her she paid attention to every word that came out of his mouth, her eyes curious and wide open, with that special glow that always mesmerized him, he loved that about having valuable time with her, but that day he was not in the mood, he was so pissed because he really wanted be invited to the symposium, instead of that he was ignored and it made him feel so excluded.

During the date something made him change his crankiness, Amy and her brilliant idea of building a fort, just for the two of them, he felt so happy and special while building it and staying inside it with her talking and laughing that the time flew so fast and he couldn't fight the sudden need of making a G rated sleepover with her, after all she was the one who made possible his current joy, he couldn't think another way to show her how grateful he was for that, his very first fort, also hers, and then Leonard that stepped inside but not for long.

"Well, it's very late now, I think we should sleep, we need to rest." He said yawning and looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"Yes we should, but where are we going to make it? we could look for a couple of quilted sheets and some more regular for making it comfortable, get some pillows, also sleep as two paired electrons. What do you think? we'll sleep right here, under our fort and tomorrow, early in the morning we pick up all this, have a lovely breakfast and I go work in my own car and you go with Leonard as always."

"Wow! That's a lot to process and it's so late to think about it now."

Her lips curved down a little bit, and she felt her chest shrink painfully. "Well if you want I can sleep here and you in your room."

"No! why?" he almost yelled. "I want to enjoy OUR fort sleeping with YOU in here, I'm just wondering who's is going to be the half-integer spin with negative charge, I don't want to force you to be what you don't want to, but the most logical answer is that I be the positive because…"

"It's alright Sheldon, I just made the reference for us to be able to sleep comfortable and avoid as much as we can an awkward moment just because we're having our first sleepover." She said a little frustrated.

He slightly sighed "I'm sorry Amy, you're right, let's just make the necessary accommodations for us to sleep comfy here, take a bath and sleep, I'm tired."

* * *

She was waiting for him sat inside the fort, with her glasses still on and the nightgown she had packed in the prior hidden emergency kit. After a couple of minutes he entered to the fort, she inhaled the freshness and sweetness of his scent; his favorite Star Wars shower gel and baby powder, so manly and so tender at the same time.

"Hello." He greeted interrupting her thoughts with a sweet smile in his face.

"Hi Sheldon." She replies shyly with a little smile in response of his.

He sat next to her, and leant his body towards hers, he caressed her jawbone softly. "You are so beautiful Amy." She let out a long deep breath, as she saw he was approaching to her lips she closed her eyes, seconds later his lips were teasing hers. "This date night kiss is so different, he's so different, I'm melting for him, if I were standing I'm sure I would faint." She thought while she felt he pressed his lips harder she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, she did the same.

She could feel his body get tense while one of his hands slipped between their bodies and reached for her left breast, it was a curious touching, she felt her nipple get hard and... the magic is broken, she found herself with a pair of eyes with a sharp deep look, like a predator lurking its prey, but also confusion and fear.

"Amy I'm so sorry, I didn't realize about what I was doing, I just let go with the flow and my basics urges took control over me."

"You don't have to apologize, it's okay, we are both adults, and these kind of things can happen, besides I liked it very much."

"Vixen! Let's sleep, good night."

"Good night sheldon."

He reached for the christmas lights' switch and turned everything off, he could see her take the glasses off and put them under the couch, then she got under the covers and turned her back to the right side of her body. Even if a couple of minutes ago he was confused about what had happened between them he couldn't stop staring at her, he really liked that kiss and he really liked to feel her boob on his palm for the first time, How would it feel like to touch it without the fabric? No Sheldon stop, you are a homus-novus and homus-novus don't have those kind of primitive urges, or do they? This is getting so confusing, you better stop thinking about it. He slipped under the covers, he could see Amy's head covered up with her long dark hair, her left hand was discovered, laying on her hip, he lied himself saying he didn't want to look at her bottom but he did, it was so perfect, big and round, finally the hill ends with her legs the left above the right. That position for them to sleep together is not helpful, he turned his back to the opposite side of her so he could focus on sleeping and not ogle her.

* * *

It's a rough night for him, this is not as good as he thought it was going to be, he was so uncomfortable, probably because he was not sleeping in his room, laid on his very comfortable bed, all by himself. Now he was inside the fort, laying on the floor (not so bad, but still it can't compare with the softness of his bed) and sleeping with his girlfriend, unbelievable!

Dryness came to his throat, awful sensation, he pulled up the covers carefully and got out of the fort as quiet as possible, because he didn't want to wake up Amy, he went toward the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took a bottle of water, as he had the first sip in his mouth he could actually feel the relief, but unfortunately he was still feeling crossed. "What will I do to get a rest, oh Amy you have no idea…" He said in a low voice.

"Sheldon? what are you doing up? Is so late, get back here." She said from the fort

He got into the fort and stared at her, sat with her beautiful nightgown, all he could think about was taking it off and love her (body) for the first time.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He gave a sigh "I can't sleep and is your fault Amy."

"Well, I can't sleep either and is your fault, you were the one who asked me to stay so I blame you, I'm having a hard time sleeping here, it was fun to talk and enjoy the moment, but now it just feels awkward, shame on you Sheldon! Shame on you!" As she was speaking (almost yelling at him, but carefully enough to not wake up Leonard) they both realized the tension was increasing between them, sexual tension, they could feel the heat in their now red faces, their eyes full with fury and their chest going up and down violently, shortness of breath was a short term to describe what they were filling inside at that point.

"Do you want we to go to my room? Do you want me to rock your world in my bed?"

"Sure, I'd like to see if that would happen some time, you never mean that out of we watching one of your precious movies." She replied with sarcasm.

"How could you be so clueless? I'll show you if I was talking about watching a movie or we having sex in my room." As he finished that sentence he grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers, he opened his mouth and separated her lips with his tongue looking for a deeper kiss, she didn't pull apart, instead she was the one leading him to his room, crashing with almost everything on their way but without letting go. At that point he didn't mind about Leonard, so many times he had to put up with him and Penny having their noisy coital activities, this was his time to enjoy with Amy, as many say, revenge is a dish best served nude.

They got in the room she pushed him to the bed, he didn't care, as an wild animal she got on top, kissing him with lust, biting his earlobes (he loved that but made him giggle so badly) caressing his nipples and teasing him by rubbing the warmth between her legs against his masculinity through the PJ's pants, she started to unbutton the top of his PJ, he sat so she could get rid of his white undershirt.

"I love the softness of your skin." She said touching his chest, he smiled while he took her nightgown by the border, he wanted to see her naked, when she finally was without all that fabric on, the only word he could articulate was "Vixen!" She was not wearing underwear, he was not expecting that. His eyes were studying his girlfriend's body, by instinct he reached for her breasts, it felt different, skin against skin, he felt her nipples get hard under his palms, he pulled her body not wanting being separate from any space, they started kissing again.

"Sheldon, take off your PJ's pants, I can't wait any longer." She said breaking up the kiss and separating her body from his. He obeyed and took his pants off, smiling and giggling as a little kid about to misbehave.

After that he was the one on top now, and he loved it, he had the control. She was surprised by his size, but it didn't matter, she just wanted to satisfy her hunger of him.

He made his mind, he wanted to travel her skin with his lips, placing soft kisses all over her face, neck, chest (specially her breasts), he kept going down caressing her flat tummy, and her curvy waist and hips, he stopped, then licked her bellybutton, the repay was the moans of her, that made him smile please fully, he continued his journey, placing his hand in one of his thighs, he felt her body shake a little bit, he covered her with kisses, licking and sucking... when he touched her core he could feel her wetness, it was a great sign, but as he knew she needed more stimulation than that, he introduced one finger, she moaned, he introduced another one, slowly "Faster Shelly, you are killing me" looking at her eyes and smiling he sped up, she arched her back and grabbed the sheets, he knew she was close but it wasn't good enough, the walls of her core started to quiver as he licked her hardened clitoris, he was enjoying that level of intimacy with her "You taste so good Amy." The only answer he had was feeling her core tighten around him and the wetness that came out of her folds. He was happy he could please her on her first time because he was concerned that he couldn't make it.

When her breathing let her speak she said. "Come here and make me yours."

"But Amy, you just had an orgasm." He answered a little confused.

"So what? I want you to feel me, I want more."

He was so hard that it hurt, but even that he was afraid he could cause her harm "But is going to hurt you and I don't want that."

"Don't worry honey, I will let you know if I can't handle it, you know it is normal, it is part of the process, everything in this reality is a process, don't you want we to find out together?"

"I really want it Amy."

"Good, so come here, I can't wait any longer."

When she finished saying that he massaged her breasts and folds one more time, even if he could felt her wetness he couldn't avoid feeling worried, he was above her now, letting his right arm carry his weight. "I love you Amy, you have no Idea how much." He whispered to her ear. "I love you to the moon and back." She answered.

"I love you more than that and you know it." He said while sucking one of her nipples and caressed her wet warm folds, he let the nipple go and started a kiss with tongue which she enjoyed badly, he placed his tip in her entrance looking in her eyes, she nodded, he just kept teasing her using his huge tool as a painting brush, she was so desperate that she holded his hand. "Do it, please." He kissed her lip trying to calm her down, he really wanted that too but he needed her as wet as possible, he cared so much that he wanted her to remember that night for the rest of her life, not as a trauma but as one of the most beautiful experiences she could ever have.

"Enough teasing." He thought, he was in her entrance again and while kissing her neck and telling her the most beautiful words to sooth her while she was whining a little bit, he started to go ahead, it was the such an amazing sensation, he was such a fool for missing that for so long, it was so warm inside and so tight it hurts him as well, he could feel her body struggle for the new sensation of his invasion, when he was completely inside her he tried to drawn a big groan...

* * *

"Oh lord! What just happened now?" He found his body soggy of sweat and a huge patch of some sticky fluid on his pants, his heart beating as hard and fast as his chest going up and down and his manhood harder than ever. "I need a shower right now." He said for himself. He ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind so relieved that it was early and Amy was still sleeping inside the fort and didn't realize of anything that just happened, on his dream, gladly.

* * *

 _ **AFN (Author Final Note): Thanks to everyone who read this, it makes this job complete, because the main purpose of a text is being read even good or b** **ad.**_


End file.
